flclfandomcom-20200222-history
Freestyle Collection
"Freestyle Collection" is the third episode of season 3, FLCL Alternative, and the fifteenth overall. It aired on September 22, 2018 at 11:30 PM ET on Adult Swim's Toonami block. Synopsis Kana learns that Mossan is working hard outside of school on a fashion contest and feels the urge to help her, which rubs Mossan the wrong way. Summary Haruko attempts to make an extraterrestrial call to her superiors via puppies, but no one answers. Meanwhile, Mossan is working a part-time job as a traffic director at a construction site, so exhausted from the night job that she continually falls asleep before being dismissed. When Kana arrives at school that morning, she finds that Aida has removed his shirt to show off his body to the class and was attempting to force Sasaki to do the same. The resulting glimpse at his torso catches her attention, something her friends are quick to tease her about before helping her dry off from the earlier rain. Mossan arrives, dumping snacks out of her bag and revealing detailed art in a sketchbook in the process. Learning that she has entered into a fashion designing contest, the girls reminisce about her artistic skill and her dedication to everything she takes on. Mossan is humble through all the praise, but starts eating a large amount of snacks even for her usual gluttony that results in becoming ill. Haruko is playing the part of nurse at the school's infirmary, using her faux-profession's influence to make Hijiri, Pets and Kana strip for her perverted enjoyment. Determining after the hi-jinks that Mossan needs rest, she is sent home so Kana decides they should all help her out. Taking a quick break for a meal at Dennis' soba shop, they witness Kanda criticize the Prime Minister's space program and laugh at Dennis' wild dream of a "Soba God." The three start to do construction work over that night to speed up the project so Mossan can take time off for her health, but she finds out once she awakens and angrily confronts Kana at the site. She explains she's working towards her dreams, which includes doing everything herself even if it makes her struggle. This determination compounds on the earlier revelation that she partly entered the fashion contest on top of her exhausting job to help pay for fashion school, being the oldest in a low-income family with several children. Kana goes for a walk to let off steam, stopping to kick a pin in the road that causes her N.O. channel to let a harmless robot escape. Haruko arrives to give a semi-motivational rap as she handles the robot and Kana eventually gets to sit with Mossan until they reach an agreement. Inspired by each other's work, they collaborate on Mossan's dress for the fashion competition in a way that greatly lessens the strain on Mossan. At the contest, Mossan is incredibly nervous and her design only earns second place to Hana Tondabayashi's design. However, malfunctions occur as the winner is being announced when Haruko takes over the show. With Dennis as the new D.J., she models Mossan's dress and manages to draw out the cheers of the audience. A police force arrives before she can have Mossan give a proper speech, destroying the stage in a fight, but the results are changed by these events. The previous announcer gives Mossan the microphone, possibly mistaking her for the actual winner or simply recognizing the crowd's change of heart, and she proudly announces she will use the winnings to continue chasing her dreams. Songs * "She stood like the engel" * "Star Overhead" Credits *Original Concept: Production I.G. *Executive Producers: Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, Jason DeMarco, Keiji Ohta *Production Supervisor: Katsuiji Morishita, Takayuki Oshima Japanese Cast *Kana Koumoto: Karen Miyama *Tomomi "Pets" Hetada: Yuri Yoshida *Hijiri Yajima: Riho Iida *Man "Mossan" Motoyama: Mutsumi Tamura *Kan Sudo: Katsuyuki Konishi *Mon Sasaki: Takuma Nagatsuka *Ben Aida: Ryota Suzuki *Shizuka Koumoto: Miki Itou *Bunta Koumoto: Maho Masaka *Dennis Yoga: Katsuji Mori *Maki Kitaki: Kaya Matsutani *Tsukata Kanda: Yutaka Aoyama *Haruko Haruhara: Mayumi Shintani English Cast *Kana Koumoto: Megan Taylor Harvey *Tomomi "Pets" Hetada: Marieve Herington *Hijiri Yajima: Erica Lindbeck *Man "Mossan" Motoyama: Marianne Miller *Kan Sudo: Patrick Seitz *Mon Sasaki: Max Mittleman *Ben Aida: Ben Pronsky *Shizuka Koumoto: Erica Shroeder *Bunta Koumoto: Erick Abbate *Dennis Yoga: Steven Blum *Maki Kitaki: Erica Shroeder *Tsukata Kanda: Ray Chase *MC: Michael Sinterniklaas *Hana Tondabayashi: Stephanie Sheh *Haruko Haruhara: Kari Wahlgren Gallery FLCLAltEp3Cap2.png Nurse-haruko.jpg FLCLAltEp3Cap8.png FLCLAltEp3Cap1.jpg AltEp3Robot.png RapperHaruko.png FLCLAltEp3Cap3.jpg FLCLAltEp4Cap6.jpg BuntaKoumoto.png KanasParents.png FLCLAltEp3Cap4.jpg FLCLAltEp3Cap7.png FLCLAltEp3Cap5.png Harukomodel.jpg Trivia Category:Alternative Category:Episodes